Miraculous Ladybug - Adrien
by plieneplien
Summary: Adrien has enough of obeying his father. What if Gabriel goes so far on forcing Adrien to obey What is secrets will be unlocked? Will Adrien make a change in his life? Or will he stay loyal to his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is af story about Adrien! He's sooooo coool! I'm sorry for bad English.** **Adrien has enough of obeying his father. What if his father Adrien goes so far as to force him to obey? What if certain secrets come from? Adrien will make a change in his life?**

Adriens father, Gabriel Agreste, doesn't want his son to talk with Nino anymore. But Adrien still talks with Nino despite his fathers orders.

When Gabriel finds out he send Nathalie to tell the teachers Adrien en Alya need to change seats. So Adrien sits next to Marinette and Alya next to Nino. Nathalie also has to tell the teachers that Adrien is forbidden to talk to Nino. Gabriel tells his son that when Adrien won't listen he'll be grounded.

Adrien just keeps talking to his friend when the teachers aren't watching them. But they don't know that Adriens father was coming to their school in order to check on Adrien. While they're talking they bump in to Gabriel.

A:'Huh.. Father?'

G:'Adrien what do you think you're doing?'

A:'I was just...'

G:'You were what? Ignoring my orders? I have enough of this disobeying. You're grounded'

A:'What no!'

G:'You are not allowed to go out for anything order than school, fencing, piano lessons, Chinese lessons and photoshoots. No free time for you anymore.'

A:'But that's not fair!'

G:'Adrien don't be stupid. I'm your father and you have to listen to me! I have no time for this nonsense. Understand!'

Adriens bows his head. 'Yes father..'

Nino: 'What seriously!? You just let him get in the way again! I thought you would stand out this time. But ofcourse you won't. You never will.' Nino walks alway angrily.

A: 'Nino wait!'

G: 'Adrien! You're coming home.'

Marinette and Alya followed the conversation. Next day Marinette asks Adrien if he's okay. He says he is, but she sees he's lying.

Marinette and Alya try to think of something to cheer Adrien and Nino up. They come up with a party for Marinettes birthday. Her birthday was a month ago but she didn't have a party yet. Alya invites Nino and Marinette invites Adrien. Nino immidiatly says yes but Adrien first has to ask.

Ofcourse Adriens father says no on Adriens question if he can go to the party.

Adrien sadly tells Marinette that he's not allowed to come. Marinette and Alya decide to have a talk with Gabriel Agreste.

G: 'Adrien is not allowed to come and talk. He is grounded.'

M:'Oh ehm.. Yes we know, but we acctually wanted to talk to you?'

G: 'Well what is so imported that you had to disturb me from my work?'

M: 'We..uhm.. I ..uhm.. have party.. and we.. ehm Adrien..'

Alya: 'Marinette is having a party for her birthday and we really want Adrien to come.'

G: 'I see, I already told him he is not allowed to.'

A: 'Yes we know, we just wanted to ask you if you can overthink that. Because it's not fair.'

G: 'What is not fair?'

M: 'Well, that Adrien is not allowed to have fun.'

G: 'Oh yeah? Adrien! Come here!' Adrien comes out of his room and stands next to his father.

Adrien: 'What are you two doing here?'

G: 'They are telling me that it is not fair that I protect my son on not focussing on his career.'

M: No we didn't mean to..

G: 'No, you obviously did. Well yes, Adrien is not allowed to have fun. My son is born for way more than that and I don't want anthing coming in his way. Am I right Adrien?' Gabriel puts his hand on Adriens shoulders.

Adrien: 'Yes father.'

G: 'Good boy. Now I think that is clear. You girls can leave. Goodby.'

Marinette and Alya leave the house. They can't believe that Gabriel is such a stubborn man.

Next day in school Adrien thanks the girls for there visit and apologizes for his father. He also whispers a sorry to Nino. The girls tell him he doesn't has to be sorry for something his father did. And also Nino(whom the girls have told about their visit) tells Adrien not to feel sorry.

A few days later Marinette and Adrien have to do a school project together. They have to make a model of a monument in Paris that has a impact on their life. They decide to choose the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien and Marinette are working on the project by Adriens house because he is grounded. But Gabriel walks in and is questioning his son why that girl is there again.

A:'We have to work on a project for school and I thought because I was grounded..'

G:'You could do it here. Well apparently not. You, (to Marinette)leave!'

A:'What no! That's not fair you can't just kick her out! This is my house to.'

G: 'Haha.. Your house!? I am the one paying for all this! For all the things I give you.. And you just disobey me! You should be more thankful!'

A:'Mayby I would be I you would just let me free! Mom would totally disagree on me.'

Gabriels eyes widen.: 'How dare you!' He slabbed Adrien in his face(very very hard)

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry again for the bad English! And the next part will follow soon! I hope you liked it!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part two! I hope you'd like the first part. Okay... where were we with the story**

He slabbed Adrien in his face(very very hard)

 **Jeb, right there.**

Marinette was shocked by the reaction of Gabriel

Adrien asked calmly:'Marinette.. could you please leave? We'll catch up with the project later.'

Marinette left and immidiatly when the door was shot the screaming began.

Next day Adrien shows up on school with a bruise on his cheek.

Marinette whispers:'Are you alright?'

Adrien: 'I'm fine.'

Alya: 'Whoa what happend to you?'

Adrien:'Oh nothing I was hit by a door.'

Alya: 'Augh, that must have hurt.'

Adrien giving a shy smile: 'Yeah.. It kinda did.'

Ofcourse Marinette knew better, but she decided not to question it.

A few days later Alya notices the burn on Adriens arm. Adrien tells it was an accident

Marinette doesn't beliefs it and questioned Adrien while they're together.

Marinette: 'It wasn't an accident, was it?'

Adrien: 'Please Marinette, it was. Don't start about my father, I just spilled hot coffee on my arm.'

Marinette raised her eyebrow:'Okay firstly, I didn't say anything about your father and secondly, you don't even like coffee.'

Adrien: 'Okay you got me. Wait... How do you know I don't like coffee.'

Marinettes face turned red: 'Wel uhm... you told me.'(She was sooo not going to tell that she read it in a magazine).'But.. you were going to tell...? That your father did it?'

Adrien sighed:'Yes my father did it. But I kinda earned it.'

Marinette: 'Okay mayby you did something wrong. But what father spills hot drink on his soon on purpose!'

Adrien schrugged: 'There is nothing to do about it.' And with this words he left.

Adrien showed up more and more with bruises and burns.

Marinette tried as much as she could not to bother him with questions. But one day she find it enough.

Marinette: 'Adrien this has to stop! I know you're hurt.. We have to do something about.'

Adrien: 'Listen Marinette. How much I want it to stop, we just can't do anything about it.'

Marinette: 'Alright, but then only let me care for your bruises. We are free early, you can come home with me and then I grease a salve for bruises.'

Adrien agrees and comes with Marinette.

At Marinette he pulls off his shirt. Marinette gently lubricates the ointment on his bruises and burns. Adrien bites his lip to not give in to the pain.

But than Marinettes father came inside. Adrien scares.

Marinette: 'Don't worry. My father knows about your home situation. I kinda told my parents.'

Adrien: 'You did!?'

Tom:'Don't worry, she also told that you can't do anything about it and want to hide it. We prefer to tell it to someone who can help you. But if you don't want to do it, it's your choice. But you have to know that you can trust us.'

Adrien and Marinette eat a croissant at Marinette and then leave. Adrien thanks Marinette for everything and walks home.

But then there is an Akuma attack. Adrien quickly transforms in Cat Noir and joins Ladybug in the fight.

After they won Ladybug starts questioning Cat Noir.

Ladybug: 'He, where have you been lately?'

Cat Noir: 'I was just busy with stuff. You know I have a life besides this to.' He winks with a smile. 'You know.. you can also join me in that life if you'd like to?'

Ladybug: 'Hmmm, no I prefer my own life. But thanks for the opportunity.' *Beep* 'Sounds like I have to go before you're joining my personal life as Cat Noir... byee.'

While Ladybug is out of sight Cat Noir transforms back to Adrien. Seeing Ladybug made his day. Mayby this day was going to be a good day after all.

But when he got home he discovers he's very late. Oops... his father is not going to be happy about that.

days pass and Adrien is still getting more bruises. Fortunate his old bruises healed quickley because of Marinettes ointment.

There is a akuma attack. Marinette is worried, the akuma attacks are getting harder to fight. Last time they almost got Cat Noirs ring. But they managed to avoid that. What if they can't win this time? She has a bad feeling about it.

And Marinettes feeling seems to be true. The akumatized villian captures Cat noir and brings him to Hawk Moth.

While Cat Noir is very badly hurt, Hawk Moth is planning on taking his ring. But then Ladybug comes in. Unfortunately she is to late. Hawk Moth takes of Cat Noirs ring. And Cat Noir changes back..

 **Okay... we all know who Hawk Moth really is. But what's going to happen when he finds out who Cat Noir really is!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really happy with all the followers I got! Thank youu!**

 **And now.. lets move on with the story!**

A-a-adrien... whispers Ladybug. She saw her partner laying unmasked and injured on the ground.

But she was not only one who was amazed.

Hawk Moth: Son?

Adrien: Wait.. father?

Ladybug: SON!? FATHER..!?

akumatized villain: Hawk Moth what are we going to do with him..? I guess you don't want to kill him anymore.

Hawk Moth: No, no... we still should kill him...

All three of them were distracted. Ladybug was the first one who woke up from her confusion. She needed to get Adrien en his miraculous out of there. With her yo-yo she hit the lamp out. A soon as she could she took the ring from Hawk Moth and took the injured Adrien. She carried Adrien outside and ran on the rooftops as far as she could.

When she was far enough she knelt down.

LB: Adrien...

Adrien slowly opend his eyes..: Thank you

LB: No problem.. We're partners. I'm sorry about your father.

Adrien: What are we going to do...? I can't go home. My father will kill me.

LB: No definitely not. But first we have to take you to a hospital. Oh and here is your ring.

Adrien: Wait, where is Plagg!?

LB: Plagg? Oh your kwami.. don't worry he's here. She took the little kwami out of her pocket.

Ladybug and Adrien decide to go to a hospital and in the hospital they tell that Adrien was abused by his father. The hospital decided that Adrien had to be adopted. But first they were going to treat his wounds. They asked Adrien who they had to call. Adrien first didn't know anyone because he didn't have any family besides his dad. Than he thought of Marinette and her family they told him that they would always help him. So he asked to call the Dupain family.

Adrien was in a hospital room. Tom Dupain and Marinette were sitting next to him.

Adrien:I'm sorry I had to disturb you on your work

Tom: Don't worry, were here for you. Besides we heard you are getting adopted.

Adrien: Really? By who?

Marinette: Us!

Adrien was very happy being adopted by the Dupains. He went with them to their home. When he came in there was a big cake with "Welcome in your new home and family" on it. Alya and Nino were also there. They didn't invite all the other friends because they were afraid that it would be to much for Adrien. They wanted him to rest.

Marinette showed Adrien his room, well their room. They had split Marinette's room and changed the right side into a boy version of Marinette's side. Adrien was very happy with it.

Days passed and Adrien was happy with his new family. Then there came a new girl in their class. Her name was Ann. She told that her surname was was Baudin but that it soon would be changed in Agreste. To the name of her adoptive father.

Adrien was shocked. Why would his father adopted a daughter? Marinette saw his reaction.

Marinette *whisperd*: Adrien? Are you okay?

Adrien: Y-yes I'm fine. It's okay

Adrien decided he had to warn Ann. So when school was out he had a talk with her.

Adrien: Hi I'm Adrien.

Ann*little bit bitchi*: Yes I know... You are Adrien Agreste. The former son of Gabriel Agreste. My Adoptive father.

Adrien*being a little bit suprised*: Listen you shouldnt stay with my father. He's dangerous.

Ann: Okay you know what. You should mind your own business. You are not his son anymore. I am his daughter now, you don't know how my life was before he adopted me. Mayby you are arrogant and unthankful, but I'm not. I'm really thankful about the life he gave me.

Adrien*frustrated*: Well not for long. He'll ruin your life, like he did with mine.

Ann: We'll see.

Ann went away leaving Adrien perplexed.

When Marinette and Adrien went home Marinette saw that something was bothering him. She asks him. But Adrien says nothing is bothering him.

Marinette tells under the dinner about Ann. Marinettes parents are suprised about it. They ask Adrien how he feels about it. Adrien shrugs and says its not bothering him.

When Marinette and Adrien are laying in bed Adrien keeps turning. Marinette puts her lamp on.

M: Adrien... I know something is bothering you. You should tell me.

A: Marinette.. really nothing is bothering me. I'm okay!

M: Well thats not how you act...

A: Mayby I'm just tired.

M: Adrien...

A*while he turns his back to Marinette*: Marinette pleasse... I want to sleep..

M: Alright then.. sleep tight..

* * *

 **I'm working on the next part! I know the story is a little bit illlogical.. but he... it's a fanfiction! So who cares? But I'm sorry about the bad English.. besides that I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There we are again! With a new part...! I hope you like it**

* * *

The next day when Adrien and Marinette are free early the walk home together. But then there is an akuma attack.

A*in a hurry*: Uhm.. Marinette I think I left something on school! I have to go back.

M*in a hurry too*: Okay than I'm going home already.

They both run off and transform.

When the akuma is captured Ladybug and Cat Noir have some time before they transform.

LB: How are you doing lately?

CN: Seriously you too! People I'm fine!

LB*Raising her eyebrow*: I mean how it went after I left you in the hospital. I saw on the news that you were adopted by that bakery family.

CN: Oh yeah.. that's true. It's the family of a friend of mine. Well now it's my family. They're really nice and they treat me very well.

LB*while her earrings start to beep*: Great.. well I have to go.. byeee

CN*grabs her arm*: Wait.. you now my seccret identity. Can you now show me who YOU are?

LB: I'm sorry I can't do that.. It would totally change the way we work together.

LB left

CN*shouted after her*: What do you mean by that!?

But LB didn't awnser

When Marinette was just a few minuts inside she heard Adrien coming home.

She saw he was a little bit sad and ofcourse she knew why. She decided not to talk with him because she was afraid she would blew her cover.

A few days later there is a parents career day at Adriens and Marinettes school. And ofcourse they introduced Tom as their father. Suprisingly Gabriel was there too with Ann. Tom told about his job and when he ended Gabriel murmured: Pathetic.

A*got angry*: I'm sorry what did you say?

G: Well seeing your reaction I think you know exactly what I said.

A: Mayby.. but why would you say that!?

G: Because it's pathetic that you fink you have a better life with those people.

A: My life with them is way better than it ever would be with you!

G: You're absolutely making a mistake by saying that. You should be thankful for the life I gave you... But ofcourse you're not... you're a cheeky, unthankful brat.

A*tears willing up in his eyes*: I wish you weren't my father! I wish mom was back...!

G*eyes constrict*: I wish you were never born.. In fact I still wish you are going to die as soon a possible.

Adrien tears came up and he left the classroom. Tom wanted to go after him, but Marinette stopped him.

Marinette:Dad! I'll go..

Tom Dupain: Why would you say that to MY son!?

G: He is not your son.. He is still my son.. rather he likes it or not. And he should know his place.

Marinette found Adrien in the boys bathroom. He was sitting with his back to the wall and his knees drawn up. His face was in his hands. Marinette kneels down beside him.

M: I'm sorry for you

A*sniffed*: No, no you shouldn't. It was my own fault.. I shouldn't have gone against him.

M: Adrien... He is a awful man... I mean after what he wanted to do to you.. and did to you.

A: Yes I know.. he definitely is. But he's still my father.. mayby he could ever change..

M: I really hope that it's possible

Marinette and Adrien went back to the classroom. Gabriel had already left. The presentation from the parents continued.

Ms Bustier: Well that was the last presentation, now lets..

Ann: Ms Bustier! Can I say something?

Ms Bustier: Is it important?

Ann: Yes it is!

Ms Bustier: Well okay than.

Ann*stood*: Listen everybody and especially Adrien. I'm very sorry for my fathers behaviour. Normally he doesn't act like this. I think seeing Adrien made certain feelings within him loose. *turns to Adrien*He's very hurt about losing you. He didn't mean what he said.*and with these words Ann sat down*

Ms Bustier*smiling*: Thats really nice of you to explain.

When the lesson ended Adrien walked out with Nino.

Nino: That Ann is really nice!

Adrien*sarcastic murmur*: Yeah she totally is.

Ann: Adrien! Can I talk with you for a minute?

Nino: Yes you can. I'll wait for you outside bro.

When Nino left and the classroom was empty, Ann started talking.

Ann:You and I both know that I totally didn't mean what I just said.

Adrien slowly nods.

Ann: Than I guess you also know that what you're father said also was the truth. He really wants you to be dead and I will help if I have you.. *dramatic pause* Cat Noir...

* * *

 **Okay... so now it makes kinda sense. Gabriel Agreste adopted a poor girl without parents and with a terrible life. He gave her a completely new life, a happy life. She always was jealous on the life the famous Adrien Agreste had. She didn't care what she had to do for that life. Gabriel told her about Cat Noir and wanted to use her to kill him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There we go again. Lately I'm having enough time to make updates but I'm in kinda rush when I write them... But I hope you'll still like it.**

Adrien: How did..?

Ann: My father ofcourse... but don't worry I won't tell it to anyone. We are going to make a deal. You are not going to tell anyone how I really am and no one will hear that you are CAT NOIR

She said the last two words a little louder but it didn't make sense cause no one would hear it.

Adrien froze. Well ofcourse it was not a suprise that his father told Ann that he was Cat Noir but still he was shocked. He kept standing frozen in the classroom for a few minuts after Ann gave him a evil wink and left.

When he walked home with Marinette, Marinette noticed that Adrien was quiet. She asked if he was still thinking about career day. Adrien seemed to wake up from his trance and stammered a yes. Marinette told him he shouldn't be thinking about it because it would only make him sad.

During the night Cat noir teamed up with Ladybug on the roofs. Together they went on patrol. They stopped on a roof at a moment and took a break. They were having a talk. LB asked CN why he didn't look focused, CN was just about to tell his partner about the threat of Ann. But then a shadow showed up behind them.

Shadow: Good evening Ladybug and Cat Noir... or do I have to say Ladybug and Adrien Agreste.

LB and CN looked startled.

Cat Noir: Show yourself!

The shadow came in the light. The shadow turned out to be a girl with blond hair. She was wearing a pink suit with pink, translucent dragonfly wings on her back.

Girl: My name is Dragonfly

LB and CN were standing in a fight position.

LB: Why did you call him Adrien? What do you want from us?

CN had already figured out Dragonfly had to be Ann.

Dragonfly: Don't be this hostile. I don't want anything, I'm not a enemy you know. I just wanted to make sure Adrien was keeping the deal we made.

LB: Deal?

Dragonfly: Yes our deal, he promised not to tell anyone about me and I promised not to tell anyone his secret identity. But I see I showed up right in time.. he was just about to break his promise.

LB*to CN*: Wait... you know her!

CN*to LB*: What... yes.. I mean no.. Yes.. ehm kind off... not in her transformation.*to DF* And I wasn't planning on telling her..!

Dragonfly: Yeah you better were.

LB: Whats going on?

CN: Nothing to worry about my lady, I have everything under control.

DF: Yes he has, if he keeps his promise. I have to go, but I'll see you around.*She jumped of the building and flew away*

LB: okay she's gone.. now tell me who she is.

CN: I'm sorry I can't.. I have to keep my promise

After having said this he left.

They had a few fights after the night they first met Dragonfly. Dragonfly also showed up in a few fights but always showed up in the middle of the fight just when Cat Noir and Ladybug needed saving. Ladybug tried to get Cat Noir into telling who Dragonfly was but he kept avoiding anwsering

Cat Noir didn't understand it. Dragonfly works for Hawk Moth, he is sure of that. But why would she help them. As Adrien he didn't talk to Ann and tried to ignore her. Ofcourse Marinette noticed that but she thought it had an other reason. Like the fact Ann was the girl who was adopted by his own father who hates him and want him dead.

At a moment Adrien decided to stop worrying about it because it drived him crazy. But then something was going to drive him way crazier. Nathanaël came to him.

Nathanaël: Adrien I have to ask you something..

Adrien: What is it?

Nathanaël: Well since you're pratical Marinettes brother you probaly know her very well.

Adrien*a little bit suprised about the brother part because he hadn't really thought about it like that*: Yes...

Nathanaël: I really want to ask her out but I don't know how I should do it.

Adrien: You want to do what!?

Nathanaël: Well.. I've been liking her for a while now.. and I really really want to ask her out.

Adrien: I'm sorry I don't think you should do that.

Alya*came in and began to interfere with the conversation*: Wait what shouldn't he do?

Nathanaël: I want to ask Marinette out

Alya*also saw Adrien now more as Marinettes brother*: YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT!

Nathanaël: Okay... but how..

Alya: Okay you need to get really romantic.. First send her some roses and than you're showing up at her door and ask her out!

Nathanaël *nodded*: Okay I'll do that.

Adrien*rolled his eyes after Nathanaël left*: You couldn't think of something more slimy.

Alya: Come on.. this is just so cûte! So are you being overprotective or just jealous?

Adrien sighed

* * *

 **Soooo Nathanaël shows up now... How will Marinette react on this? Is she still in love with Adrien or does she also see Adrien more like a brother? And what will Adrien do when Nathanaël asks Marinette out? Mayby there will be a CATfight;) (whooow that joke was sooooo bad)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay let's move on to Nathanaël making his move... Curious about Marinettes reaction?**

* * *

The doorbell rang. Sabine stood op to open the door. There was a deliverer with a large bouguet of red roses. Sabine took it over. There was a little card to the flowers. There was "For my beloved Marinette" written on it.

Sabine called her daughter. Marinette came from upstairs, together with Adrien.

Marinette: Yes?

Sabine: Someone has sent you a bouguet.

Adrien*murmured sarcastic*: Wondering who that is..

Marinette: What did you say?

Adrien: O nothing.. just wandering of whom it is.

Immediately after Adrien said that the doorbell rang. Marinette opend the door. Nathaniël stood before her. In his hands a box in the shape of a heart with bonbons in it.

N: H-Hello Marinette..

M: Nathanaël?

N*handing the box and rubbing his neck*: Did you get my bougeut? I made it myself...

M: You did? Wow... yes I got it. It looks really awsome! Thank you so much:)

N: I actually wanted to ask you something

A*murmured sarcastic again*: Wondering what that is

M*turned around*: What did you say?

A: O nothing...

M*turned back*: Go ahead..

N: I-I really like you... for quite a while actually.. And I wanted to ask you... Well I wondered I you wanted.. If you liked to go on a date with me..

Marinette was surprised. She didn't have attention for boys for quite a while. Especially because her own huge crush came to live with them and she first didn't know what to do with him anymore. At first she struggled with it but later she decided to be like brother and sister... and ofcourse as partners when she was ladybug. She didn't want to get it all weird, so with pain in her heart she released Adrien from her mind and heart. It felt like stabbing a knife through her own heart. And then Nathanaël came... she never really thought of him as a love interest. Mayby it was good for her to have some other contacts...

Marinette: I-I... I would love to go on a date with you.

Adrien mouth fell open. Why would she go on a date with him! Nathanaël has tried to drown her and him(okay as Cat Noir)! Okay.. yes he was akumatized ... but still! And no of course he wasn't jealous.. He just wanted to make sure Marinette was not in danger...

To make sure that Marinette was save he spied them on their date a few days later. But there was no danger... he saw them have fun.. he saw them laugh... Why did it make him this angry... he shouldn't feel like this. Why this feeling...!?

Marinette was really happy with the company of Nathanaël. A few days after their thirt date Nathanaël asked her to be his girlfriend. Glad she said yes. It made her happy... but it didn't totally let her forget Adrien. Everytime when he came up she pushed him away. Now instead of being happy to think of Adrien, it made her feel really sad and unfair to Nathanaël.

Adrien was angry... He tried to totally ignore the two lovebirds. It made it kinda easier for Marinette to take her mind of Adrien, but it also hurt a little.

Marinette and Nathanaël were in a relationship for two weeks now. Everbody was happy for them, except for Adrien ofcourse. Marinette and Nathanaël had a lot of homework and decided to make it at Marinettes home so they could spend more time together. Adrien was just about to go upstairs when Marinette and Nathanaël wanted to do the same together. Andrien lost his temper.

Adrien*angry*: Really! I just want to make my homework quietly and you have to go to my room too!?

Marinette and Nathanaël were shocked by Adriens outburst. Tom also heard the outburst of his adoptive son. He stood behind him and placed his hand on Adriens shoulder.

Tom: You know... it's Marinettes room too.

Adrien: Jeez I wish I just had my own freaking room! I'm tired of this sharing!

Tom looked disappointed and also did Marinette. Adrien was shocked by what he'd said, but then he ran off. Tom followed him. He found him on a bench in the park.

Tom: I have the feeling this is not about the room, is it?

Adrien sighed

Tom: C'mon be fair with me. I'm your father.. you can tell me everything.

Adrien: Okay... no it's not about the room. It's just... seeing them together makes me so sad.

Tom: You're in love with my daughter aren't you?

Adrien hesitated but than said: Yes...

Tom: Listen.. you shouldn't be. You two are brother and sister now. And you should be happy for Marinette... you should be happy for your SISTER okay.. Please get her out of your mind and gun her some luck, she has done so much for you. You shouldn't be so selfish..

Adrien nodded sadly

* * *

 **Well ofcourse that not how I want to feel Adrien. And of course Tom Cheng wouldn't say such a thing to Adrien in the series. But hey.. we need to have drama in it right?;)**

 **I still hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't wrote something for so long. I hope the waiting was worth it.**

* * *

After Adrien ran off, Marinette asked Nathanaël to leave. Nathanaël looked surprised at her but then left without a protest.

When Adrien came back he apologized for his rude behaviour and then started with his homework with no more to say. Marinette was confused by his behaviour. She didn't understand why he was acting so overprotective, so jealous. But she didn't ask anything about it.

The next day when Adrien came down, Tom stopped him.

T: Listen boy, I hope you didn't talk with Marinette about our talk yesterday.

A: No I didn't

T: Good, because you shouldn't tell her. Don't try to make her unhappy. She deserves some luck.

Adrien nodded and resumed his way downstairs. When he came in the bakkery he waited for Marinette who arrived a few minutes later. Nathanaël joined them almost immediatly when they walked out. Of course it irritated Adrien.

In the days that followed Adrien tried to not getting annoyed by Marinette and Nathanaël, but it was just really hard for him. He moaned sometimes annoyed when they were kissing or even only talking. Marinette was getting more and more annoyed by it herself.

Marinette and Nathanaël were talking in the living room where Adrien was watching tv. Once again Adrien could not restrain himself to show his irritation.

M*also irritated*: "I'm sorry do you mind?"

A: 'What? I don't do anything?'

M: 'Yes you do and you know exactly what you do.'

Nathanaël *who didn't want to be involved in a fight once again, because it had happend him before.* : 'Uhm, Marinette? Mayby I should leave.'

Marinette wanted him to tell he could stay but he already stood up and to leave. When he left Adrien and Marinette started to argue.

'Are you happy now!?' asked Marinette. Adrien shrugged, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' That made Marinette even angrier. 'I can't believe you!' she yelled. The Sabine came in. 'He he! Relax! What's going on here?'

'Adrien can't be happy for me.'

Sabine looked questioningly at her daughter to her foster son. 'Is that true Adrien?'

Adrien yelled, 'NO, I have no idea what she's talking about!'

Then Tom also came in. 'Whats going on? Where are you arguing about?'

Marinette said, 'Adrien made Nathanaël leave. He just can't stop sniffing disdainfully.'

Tom looked over to his foster son. 'Adrien we talked about this.'

'But Tom...' Adrien began, but Tom shot him off. 'No, you should be more happy for your sister and you should be acting more thankful to us. You're grounded, go to your room.'

Adrien sighed and walked to his room. Sabine didn't agree with that punishment. 'Tom, was that really necessary?'

'Listen Sabine, I know it sounded a little harsh but that boy need to know his place.'

'Tom, that boy got scars from his past and got hurt by his own dad. He needs our love, not another bad parent.'

Tom didn't fully agree with his wife, but he realised that he had to be less hard for the boy.

Adrien and Marinette didn't talk to each other for awhile. Tom and Sabine decided to go on a family trip. They went a day to Disneyland. Adrien and Marinette decided to lay their stubbornness of wonder. It turned out to be an amazing day and Adrien got the experience of what it was like to be with a loving family. That day made the bond between Marinette and Adrien better again. And when they got home it kept that way.

Marinette thought that it went so well that she could go on a double date with Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloé.

* * *

 **A double date with Chloé...? Okay I know that it just really sounds wrong in so many ways... But ofcourse I wouldn't dare to let Adrien end up with Chloé! We'll see what happens in the next part!**

 **I'm really sorry for my bad English... but I hope you still understand and like it!**


End file.
